


With Love to the Queen [Darkspiritshipping Past Life AU Collection | Fem! Haou]

by Holictrickshark



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-06-10 04:34:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15283746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holictrickshark/pseuds/Holictrickshark
Summary: So, this all occurred when my boyfriend wanted to cosplay more things together. One of our next ideas is spiritshipping, but it didn't spot there. I have a weird kink for genderswap/bend, so I found a very pretty Fem! Haou fanart I wanted to make and well he approved and adores it so he was to make Jehu. I've always had these headcanons and just I think its only right to share them now.





	1. Chapter 1

Haou was never one for the outdoors. Sometimes she enjoyed tea in the gardens but it would be on a cool, breezy day like today. The hot sun wasn’t beating down on her making her uncomfortable. Rather the sky was clear blue with a light breeze every so often. Her weather preference aside, she didn't travel often, so it was rare the villagers saw her face. Soon, Haou appearance became a rare site. She heard from her handmaiden and friend, Asuka, that the townspeople spoke a beautiful and divine queen whole ruled the kingdom. Haou laughed at the idea first, but she became very fond of it. Her cruel and ruthless side was hidden in the castle walls. Before her mother and father past, Haou was forbidden to leave the grounds and she preferred it that way. The kingdom’s hidden princess favored reserved area and silence. Growing up in the familiar rooms and hall, she was tutored inside about music, arts, and politics, so she’d be ready to rule the kingdom one day. 

At the age of 16, Haou’s parents passed away. There was a collision at sea and Haou was left to protect the kingdom. As a young princess, she was barely ready for her crowning than her coronation. Somehow, she had made it through.

Two years had passed since then. Haou had just taken the throne and was getting used to the public eye. She had meetings to attend to and events to host. Never once had she been a people person, but her role was to lead her people. Her last worry was the military and the violence that came with it. Before her father past, he had promoted a young man named Jehu to General. Haou was sure her father had offered something else but Jehu seemed more than pleased with his promotion. 

With the kingdoms at peace so Haou barely caught sight of Jehu. When Haou had overheard her maids, she heard Jehu was a very attractive male around the age of 20. He was sharped tonged with such charisma and skill. His hair full and tousled with a seductive gaze and captivating smile. Asuka, Haou's handmaiden, and friend, assured her the maids were exaggerating. Jehu wasn't that charming. Asuka skipped the details, but she didn’t like the guy and always hissed when his name was brought up. Haou thought she should remain neutral to the situation and give him the benefit of the doubt before judging him. 

Haou turned her head to the opening to the forest. She heard the uproar of men entering the fields. A handful was on horseback and leading them was the young general. Haou smirked to herself at the sight. Jehu had quite the appearance. It suited the maids’ description of attractive. As he drew closer, Haou admired his strong, muscular body. The general held the reins of the horse in one hand and ran the other through his sweat-coated locks. Jehu looked so divine. Haou was liking every minute. 

"I see the boys went hunting," Asuka straightened her blue dress as Haou turned to her. "Haou, please eat something."

"Is her majesty ill?" 

Haou’s eyes meet a white steed. The horse staggered back once meeting the queen's gaze. Once calmed by the rider's voice, the horse stilled and the rider came off. He took Haou’s full attention.

"My Queen," he bowed.

"I see we finally have the chance to meet," Haou raised her head. "What was your name?"

"Jehu, I am your general," he placed a kiss on her back of the palm.

"Jehu, you may rise,” Haou tapped her chin.

"Haou, please don't test him." 

"Asuka was it?" Jehu straightened and turned to her. 

"That's right," she raised an eyebrow at him.

"Let her. I'm sure she'll regret it when I become her husband," Jehu grabbed an apple from the basket on the table. 

"Jehu!" Asuka looked at the male in disbelieve.

"What? She still doesn't know?" He took a bite and then offered another to his horse. "I've known for 4 years now."

Haou stared at him. He was wearing a simple tunic and pants. The white undershirt was fading and rolled to his elbows revealing his toned arms. His boots came to his calves. She carefully watched his lips as he bit the fruit wondering if Tome-san was right. The way a man bite an apple would tell his kissing abilities, Haou recalled the Nanny’s words. She was never curious about it until now when Jehu picked an apple. Haou was deep in thought, but she was aware that Asuka and Jehu were going on about something. She turned to the table and plucked a single grape. The fruit went into her mouth and the taste was tangy. Glancing at her tea, it had probably gone cold, but that was her fault for being so absentminded.

"My Queen," Jehu appeared again in front of her. He was leaned towards her.

Haou met his gaze. She didn't make any reactions because she never did.

"Did you never hear that you were engaged to me?" He held the chin to pristine face.

"Not at all. My parents' final letter did not mention something of the sort," she replied. "However, I have no intent on marriage yet."

Jehu turned to the table and plucked another apple for the queen. Once placing it in her small hands, he picked her up by the waist. 

"Well, we going through with it and I'll make you agree," he placed her on his horse. "Sapphire and I are gonna take the Queen for a bit, Asuka,"

“I'll be here," Asuka replied. 

"Alright, girl," Jehu held the reins with his arms around Haou.

Sapphire went quickly to get away from the castle into the orchard. Haou felt the landscape turn into a blur as she rested against Jehu’s chest. His chin sat at her shoulder as he controlled Sapphire. The horse slowed down to walk where Jehu let of his hands go and let it rest at Haou's lap where her hands were folded on the apple.

"Why aren't you eating, my Queen?" He whispered to her ear.

"I am not hungry," she replied, turning away.

He brought the apple to her lips. "Go on."

The bite went down slowly. Haou looked at him. "Haou. Please, call me Haou."

"Your name isn't different from Queen."

"I'd rather it be that way."

"Well then, Haou," Jehu smirked behind her. It was time to make due.

He stopped Sapphire. They were hidden enough. Jehu got off first and help Haou after. She just stood there, staring at him. Jehu was losing his patience and was tired of being kind. He wanted her. Everything. He was watching her with her gem coloured eyes meet Sapphire. The horse brushed her muzzle against Haou’s nose. Their breath mixing. Haou assumed she was interested in the apple, so the Queen offered it. The horse made an excited tone and nuzzled at Haou before taking the apple in one bite. 

Jehu approached Haou now. The back attack was his favourite. His hands ran down her waist clearly bound by a corset. She was in her black dress today. He'd seen her once in her two-piece and cape which he preferred. He liked all the exposed skin and the lovely hole for her cleavage. Her large breasts were the only thing exposed today which he joyfully touched next.

Haou froze at the feeling of Jehu touching her. She had no idea of what to do. He'd already moved to the chest area and was already playing. He would quickly find out her chest was free of binding. Haou didn't mind the undergarment at her waist but she often had too much constriction on her breasts so she never wore a full corset. 

"How does it feel, Haou?" He said between kisses at my neck. "I'd love to go all the way."

Haou slipped to the ground, regaining herself. "I feel nothing."

"Haou," Jehu faced her now. 

"Jehu."

"Why are you saying my name like that?"

He didn't like it. Her tone sounded like he was in trouble but at the same time, the Queen wanted attention. She sounded like she wanted him. The look on her face was in contrast. Her amber eyes were cold and still. Her lips were small pursed open. Jehu couldn't look away. Haou stole his attention and pulled him to touch her. 

"I could kill you if you repeat something that." Her voice was low and steady which probably freaked Jehu out more.

"Come on," he chuckled. "I'm sure you like the attention."

"Jehu."

And there she went again. How badly Jehu wanted to see her body. He was out of patience. Taking her shoulders, Jehu pushed his queen over, peering over her.

"Haou."

Haou simply poked him at his nose. She really didn’t feel like being angry though Jehu seemed like he was all bark and no bite. The Queen could play a game with him but was he worth it? Also, he did look like he wanted to marry her. Probably because he wanted to be king. Haou knew it was best not to interact with those kinds of people.

Truth be told, Jehu had already fallen in love with the queen. He ran the back of palm down her cheek. The skin was soft and smooth. Her complexion was a pale white with her dark lashes contrasting against it. He wanted her. Even though he shouldn't touch her. Jehu tried to remove her dress but froze. Unlike all the maids in the castle, Haou gave him a different gaze. Haou wasn't just one of the maids though. She wasn’t going to scramble at his touch nor would she beg him more. Since he came to the castle, the past general raised him to be Haou's guardian and soon to be her husband. He was at the castle solely for her. 

He took a deep breath and stared her down. "What if I want you to kiss me? Will you do it? Or shall I take advantage again?"

"Please, someone like you would rape the Queen? You've got to be joking?" She chuckled. "If I could find a way to control your urges, well, I might the one begging you at the end. You as prince charming? That would be the day."

"Alright, I'll take that." 

"I wasn't-"

"I'm a man of my word."

"Jehu..."

Jehu got up and took the queen's hand to aide her to stand. Haou looked suspiciously at him.

"Look, I confess, I've played around with your maids," Jehu smirked. "I was young and bored though I none of their bodies would compare to the queen's."

Haou mouthed, "Pervert."

He only chuckled. "How I love undoing the corset and removing all the layers to the bare skin. It’s truly thrilling to me, Haou. I can't wait to do it to you and see you beg for it."

"That depends, Jehu. It's too bad that you've mingled with the help. I would've been sure you had a harem. I’m sure that there are many prostitutes looking for you."

"Oh? Even if you're right, won't you like to be one of them? You've also been in the castle this whole time, Ms. Virgin."

"Please, I must remain pure for the kingdom."

"18 and single? You might need to check on that?"

"I am the Queen! You wish to continue talking to me like that! I will have your pretty little head on my mantle."

"A child more like it."

"And how old are you? What gives you the right to hit on me and my entire staff?"

"I'm 20, Princess, and, don't me wrong, I like anything with breasts."

Haou slapped Jehu across the face. "I don't care if you talk me familiarly, but Jehu, you're just a pervert. Maybe you should rethink your position as General."

"Haou, don't you dare."

"Touch my staff again and you die."

"So, I can only touch you?"

"Don't make this a benefit you."

"How about it?"

"How about you calm down and stop talking with your body."

"Don't you want to see my pretty face?"

"Take me back to Asuka or I will leave you here."

Jehu escorted the Queen back to castle in silence. His main goal was to make the Queen fall in love with him. That had failed altogether to the point his job was in peril. Haou wasn't like the other girls. She wasn’t waiting for his dominance. Glancing down at her, her short, brunette head curled up creating small spikes. A light scent of roses entered his nose. The closer he got to her, the more Jehu wanted her.

"Welcome back, Haou," Asuka glanced up from a book. 

Jehu slid off and offered Haou his hand. She took it in silence and returned to her seat at the table. 

"I see Haou left a mark on you," Asuka looked amused. "Haou, there's fresh tea."

Haou reached for the pot and poured the liquid into her now empty cup. The aroma entered her nose which is why she liked serving herself.

"Please, Haou is harmless. I can handle her," Jehu laughed. "At least she didn't make a mockery of me like someone I know."

Haou blinked looking at Asuka. "Did you..."

"Tie him up and hang him upside down in the guard barracks? Yes, yes, I did. Fubuki never let him live that down."

"I will pray to the foul who marries you," Jehu raised an eyebrow.

"Should've done worse?" Haou said as sipping her tea. 

"You can't even-"

"Can it, Jehu," Asuka had thrown a knife very close to his ear and it only stopped in a tree.

"I get it. Asuka, you don't like me, but Haou can't kill."

Haou set her tea down. "Asuka, a sword, if you please."

"Haou," Asuka had lifted up her skirt and pulled the sword, one of many weapons, she hid. "It seems that she's really mad."

"I think it is time I shut you up," Haou withdrew the weapon from its casing.

She was going to fight me. The queen was going to fight me in a dress in classic sword combat. Jehu couldn’t help but let out a laugh before meeting her gaze. She was serious. Jehu just fell in love with her more.

"Withdraw your sword, General." 

"My Queen, you can't be serious," Jehu 

"Or shall I cut that pretty face that you've shown all the maids?"

"Haou."

"Fight me, Jehu."

Jehu had made up his mind. He wasn't gonna spar with the queen. Though he had to admit, her stance was good. He wasn't going to pull a weapon rather he’d do this barehanded and make her drop Asuka's sword. He watched her take charge at him but he dodged every step.

"Hey, Asuka, you teach her how to fight?" Jehu commented.

Asuka had returned to her book. "Maybe..."

"Since when."

"Take a guess."

"When you found you I was her fiancé?"

"Close."

Jehu fallen lost his footwork and fell to the ground. Haou had him at the tip of the sword when both turned heads at the sound of applause. He looked up to see the long brown haired male with similar features to Asuka, Fubuki. 

"Well done, Haou, but, please, don't kill our general. We kinda need him," Fubuki mused. "Asuka, you train her?"

"Silence," she hissed at her brother.

"Sorry, but I've come to fetch Jehu. Come on, the army has been looking for you."

"Sorry, being killed by my fiancée here."

"I will kill you if you don't shut up.” Haou honestly had enough.

"Haou, dear, that's enough. Asuka, can't you stop her?" Fubuki begged.

"The Queen's mad. What can I do?" 

Fubuki rushed over to pick up Jehu over his shoulder. "My apologies, but you can make do with him later." 

With that Fubuki set off towards the barracks at the other end of the castle. Sapphire trailed behind her master slow and steady as if not wanting to leave the garden. Watching them, Haou returned the sheathed sword to Asuka and returned to her seat, still not amused.


	2. Taking Care of Her

Across the room, Jehu saw her. His Queen was thoroughly enjoying her time at the party entertaining a guest. He caught her interacting with Kaiser. The Prince had handed her glass. Jehu missed many of her actions with people making their way and Fubuki never shushing. Prince Syo was the butt of his lieutenant’s jokes which Jehu heard more than what he could see of his love. Haou smirked, running her fingers along her lips, knowing she was being watched. Traces of the wet wine lingered with a sudden shine. She glanced at her Jehu with a playful gaze. A low giggle escaped her lips as she turned to Kaiser and finished her drink.

"Unfortunately, Prince Ryou, Haou cannot hold her liquor." Asuka held the Queen closer.

"My apologizes. I was the one encouraging her. It is a party after all," Kaiser reminded. 

"It's best to let her rest," the handmaiden sighed. “If you excuse us.”

Jehu had pushed through the crowd. Haou did a very good job flirting with him even when though drunk. The General left his group without their knowledge as he heard his name called shortly after. However, Jehu was more interested at his love's sudden allure. She smiled upon him nearing.

"Jehu," she purred. 

"I take it she had something to drink?" Jehu asked.

Asuka nodded, trying not to let the Queen stray away. 

“It tasted good though,” Haou smirked in satisfaction. 

"Allow me," Jehu reached for Haou's hand.

"Non-sense," Asuka hissed. "We can't have both hosts amiss."

"Can't we leave it to you and Fubuki," Jehu pulled Haou into his chest. 

Haou responded right away, nuzzling into her man’s space and making room only for her. Above, Jehu was a little taken back. He would never be used to Haou’s affection. She was a wild cat that even on a good day could scratch her owner. Even so, she seemed good for now. Haou looked playful, childish, and innocent. He placed his hand around her bare shoulders to bundle her closer. 

"She needs me this moment, Asuka," Jehu responded. 

"As it seems," Asuka nodded. "Be off with you. I'm sure Prince Ryou will not mind tending to our guests."

 

The Prince looked as if to speak but was cut off by Asuka. Jehu signed, leading his love away from the group. Asuka would be tough to marry off, but still she was tough and the only woman that would stand to a man. Jehu admired her for it. Her attitude was something he liked transferred to Haou. Only his love was more fickle and stubborn. Jehu only recalled turning away from her once. From that time, she held drink in hand, so it seems she was more easygoing with guests. The liquid was light and translucent red. Haou was laughing profoundly one moment and early sobbing the next. Asuka retrieve her in no time. Even so, Jehu continued to steal glances at her, keeping a protective eye over her. His worry finally let him pounce and he’s kept her safe. He placed a kiss on her forehead as they left the ballroom. 

Jehu ran his hand along her hair.

"Jehu?" She purred.

He could almost see flattened cat ears paired with her eyes were a shiny amber. 

"What is it?" Jehu pressed a hand at her side.

"Carry me?" she pressed a kiss on his cheek.

Jehu chuckled and hoisting the girl up. He could hear her giggling softly, a sound he truly treasured. He padded her back as he headed towards her quarters. She rested her hands on his shoulders. After greeting the guards, Jehu pushed through the door and plopped Haou on her bed. 

"Jehu," she called. Haou pressed forward, prowling like a cat. 

Jehu shook his head and approached her. He couldn't say no, but he couldn't take advantage of her either. 

"Won't you play with me?" Haou pressed.

"Haou, you're drunk," he claimed, sitting on the edge of the bed. 

She placed her chin on his shoulder, pressing herself closer to him. 

"Don't tempt me," Jehu reached for her head. 

She quickly shook free and playfully pushed him over. Jehu was stronger than her, but he was amused by the action. He removed his shirt and let her play. 

 

There was a quick exchange in kisses before Haou began biting. She left teeth marks going down Jehu's torso. Her lips brushed Jehu's chiseled body, touching every raised and lowered bulk of skin. The touch of her lips was a tender feeling, but her bites were fierce and provoking. Jehu let out low moans at bite, but was she nibbled harder Jehu held it in his teeth. On the other hand, he thoroughly enjoyed Haou's interesting behaviour and was excited to poke fun at her when she was sober. She may have been drunk, but this only proved that she loves him and he was fine knowing that. Smiling to himself, he caught her gaze. Her topaz eyes glittering in amour like a wild cat. 

"Harder?" She pressed, resting her chest on his midsection. 

"Come back up here," Jehu reached for her. 

Reluctantly, Haou stopped her plans and crawled to her lover's face. She dropped her body over his and chose the neck before biting down until she felt Jehu death grip her waist. His nails sunk in as Haou let go. She looked up at him, satisfied. 

He stole another kiss. "Never do that again." 

"You have the clearance to return the pain," she smiled. 

"You won't kill me later?" He caressed her cheek. 

She propped up. "I'm all yours."

He chuckled and pushed Haou under him. She smiled, looking innocent, as Jehu pressed forward. Jehu pressed a kiss over her lips before leaving a trail to her chest. She was supported today. Haou's large chest compressed into a corseted shape. Jehu didn't like it at all. He made little nips until sinking into her neck and move moved to her cleavage. Haou yelped in pain, but her yells were mixed with her fond giggles. She called at his name before he stopped to press a kiss on her lips. 

"Fun?" She said a little phased as Jehu rolled beside her. 

He ran a hand down her face. "I prefer kisses."

She fluttered her eyes before drifting off to sleep. 

Haou woke in shock the following morning. Her head ached as she rose. She wondered when she returned to her chamber or why she had no memory of the night before. It was her engagement. She was sure she’d memories of that. 

"Good morning, Love," remarked Jehu.

Haou yelped. "What are you doing here?" 

She turned to face a muscular Jehu under her sheets. Jehu reached for her arm. "Do you remember anything?"

"Nothing," she said slowly.

Jehu removed the sheets covering him. Haou's bites, some red and many bruised, were displayed for her. 

"What did you do?" Haou's voice cracking.

“What did I do?” Jehu chuckled. "This is your doing, Love."

"LIAR! I don't remember. What did you do to me?" she shielded herself. 

"You had a drink," Jehu said gently. “I’m sure you know I didn’t give it to you.” 

Haou stilled looking at her counterpart. Most of the night was clear until Prince Kaiser passed her a drink. After that, her night was forgotten.

"Did you remember?" He brushed his fingers through her hair.

She grabbed his wrist. "No."

He reached again, trying to raise her head. 

Haou refused, turning away. 

Jehu drew closer to Haou. His hand touching her bruised neck. She flinched and turned to face him. That mark was still tender and turning purple on her pale skin. 

"You're blushing," Jehu poked her cheek. 

"Stop that," Haou swatted him away. 

Jehu stole another kiss. He smirked and tapped on the bruise. "I have the upper hand here."

Haou wasn't prepare to turn back. The half nude male behind her caused shivers down her spine. She remembered his perfectly chiseled muscles. From the nicely formed abs to his sculpted arms, Haou squirmed a little remembering and know all the tiny little bites on him was her doing. Taking a deep breath, she turned to face him. 

"Now, now, calm down," Haou smirked, letting her finger walk down to his belt.

He posed his hands around Haou's waist. "I think you'll need the control."


End file.
